paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
PC update history (Payday 2)
Beta Update #1 *Crimnet Icons no longer twitch. *Added Difficulty to the Crimenet Mouse over info (like NORMAL, HARD, VERY HARD and OVERKILL). *On/Off to Depth of Field in the VIDEO options. This turns the distance blur on off per your request. *Moved Armour upgrades to earlier in the game. The Ballistic Vest is now given at level 1 instead of 12 and all other vests come about 10 levels earlier. This should make life as a noob easier and less punishing. *Added the growing money pile in detail in the Safehouse *Ammo and medic bags become dynamic instead of disappearing when surface is moved/rotated/removed. *Graphical tweaks to the safe house. *Crash fixes for when players drop in on a game where another player has placed a trip mine but it hasn't been armed yet. It was a RARE crash. *FOV Slider *New optimized Character level of detail upgrade to cater for new changable FOV system. *Security fixes *SKULL Mask fix. Now EVERYONE should be able to go to the MASK slot and buy a SKULL mask for free. Then you can mod that for the money you have with the patterns and color you got form you Pre Order. The Red Dot sight will show up once you get a better rifle than the standard AMCAR rifle. *Network fixes Beta Update #2 *FEATURE: You can now Terminate a on-going contract from the menu if the server wants. This will allow the PARTY not to split up after a failed heist and try something else. *FEATURE: Decrease Mouse lag/Overheating slider is now in the advanced video options. This will give frame rate and decrease mouse lag if you find the right setting for your computer. Don't mess with this if you are not having any problems. *FEATURE: Player Menu Action. You can now see what the other players are browsing while you wait in the planning phase. *FEATURE: To kickstart the game we added a player starter kit for mods. You now have a pistol silencer and a rifle extended mag to play with at the get go. *Fix for Team AI not exiting hurt action when downed. *Sniper AI shooting through roof fixed (thanks for all the screenshots!). *Van collision fixed on Jewelry store. *Added new animations for rifle 870. *Fixed some civs not reacting to gun fights in the Four Stores. *Moved some windows in Four Stores that kept messing with collision. *LOTS of Anti Cheat fixes. Not all but we are getting there :). *Fixed Civilians that could not be bagged. *Fixed outline for pager so that it does not stay after being used. *Fixed Crash when dropping into a game while the was host interacting with pager. *The Good Luck Charm was tweaked to better drop infamous items. *Removed Level Limit for EXP and just calculate your EXP dependant on your current level. Much more fair without breaking the game with power leveling. *Collision fixes in the Kung Bo store (you guys have been EVERYWHERE :)). *Added some more randomness to Jewelry Store. *Fix for team AI getting stuck in the chill out pose for too long (no, not even they are this cool). *Tech skill Rifleman ACE tweaked to ZOOM in more than before. *Mastermind skill JOKER - life of the police units is now balanced. *Masterman LEADERSHIP BASIC/ACE tweaked to give more recoil dampening effect than before. *Electric Center is now infamous, because it's fun. You WILL miss this :). *Players interaction is not auto interrupted on drop-in (solves issue where the alarm goes off cause a pager interaction is interrupted or lock picks get aborted). *Tweaks to make the games difficulty more balanced. Normal is easier OVERKILL is harder. *Initial Police response on Jewelry store is now dependant on the difficulty. They WILL also use the siege behavior more. Try it. *BIG ONE! The LOOT DROP system is now tweaked to drop much more towards the level of weapons available to you. Also more weapons drop than masks or money. *MONEY drops now have their own CARD. Also, the money drops are more valuable if you are in luck. *More masks were added. (Wikinote: has not happened in update 2.0 but in update 2.1) *Optimized the network traffic to be lest tasking for larger coop sessions. *Made Normal level heists pay out a little more money to get you started and not make prices too steep in the start of your career. *Fixed all weapon animations to fit with the new maximum FOV slider setting. *Fixed Sprint animations to work with maximum FOV. *Fixed issues with bus doors on Rats being closed on some drop in players. *Added windshield breakage to cars. *Made the invite system less prone to drop invites in the boot up of the game. *Added a Updates news ticker to the bottom left corner of the main menu. Uses announcements from PAYDAY 2 gamehub (5 latest). *Moved menu item help texts to the upper right corner. *Changed name of menu option to go to crimenet from lobby (Choose new contract instead of Crime.net). This when you already have a lobby up. *Small rearrange of menu options in lobby menu to match main menu, also added dividers for spacing. *Depth of Field help text in start menu bug fix. *Fixed that occasionally the mask pattern icon will be on top of all of the message texts when entering the inventory. *Reduced the chance of infamous drops (yep :)). *Network fix for host dropping "connection_established" message if it arrives before it has finished loading. *Solved the conflict when multiple users interact with the alarm pager simultaneously. *Fixed a rare crash on clicking the contract box in CrimeNet. *Added a Back button in options. *Added Images of all Mods, Weapons, Masks and items in the "you got a new X" prompt. Much sexier. *The Skill icon is now always showing in wallet (when you got skill points). *The black borders after changing the resolution is now gone and fixed. *Resolution menu now shows which is the current resolution. *Crime.net is now showing the state of the host to let you know if it a game is in session or waiting for joins. *RISK LEVEL is now correctly represented by YELLOW SKULLS - and they are added to the Black Screen to psyche you up before the heist :). *Sound updates to the intro and attract videos. *The AK rifle is now unlocked at level 1 to give starting gangs a variety of choice and make more sense with how the weapon mods now drop. *Fix for some animations that freeze when not in peripheral view. *Improved the look of the body armor. *Police now better at turning around when alerted. *Fixed glitch in how many police that could be intimidated at once. *Fix for ECM Overdrive travelling too far and through statics. *Menu dialogs to show save game loaded from other user and loaded wrong version (instead of corrupt). *Fix for player landing sound using wrong material. *Fix for slow-mo sound effect getting stuck if restarting a level during slow-motion. *Fix crash when being detected by a cop and automatically put on mask while in slow motion. *Added more fixes for dynamic deployables such as ammo bags and health bags. *RATS - Chemicals should no longer be able to pickup from the outside of the house. *RATS - Bain will play the wrong dialogue when player completes the heist. *RATS - Player is no longer able to throw meth on top of a tree making it inaccessible. *RATS - Fixed Unresponsive AI gang member. *RATS - Fixed gun sounds when the cooks get shot. *BANK - Officers in police car should now dissapear on drop in. *BANK - Cuffing the survailence guard now disables the cameras (only death before). *JEWELERY -Fixed animation link for enemies in back alley. *JEWELERY - Fixed invisible safe (NO it was not a secret.. Ilija was just very tired....:)). *SAFE HOUSE - Player cannot get the money bag stuck and prevent progression. *SAFE HOUSE - Money bundle in the tall safe is now easier to pickup and doesnt require crouch. *FOUR STORES - Windows in 'The Pear Store' now connect with the wall. *FOUR STORES - Fixed stores window for Smoother jump troughs. *AI tactics tweak to make them storm you a bit less when you are weak and hold of when you are strong (remember to tie those civs down ppl - it will slow down the Assault). *Drank a couple of Red Bulls... Thanks all! Beta Update #2.1 *Added Nightclub. *Raised Reputationcap to 30. Beta Update #3 *Owners of the CCE version of the game will have pre-order items from now on, gifted players will not get these items anymore. *Characters should no longer walk in the middle of the air close to objects. *While the player is in casing mode, civilians, guards and police will look at the player(s). *Technical fixes on levels, fixed several graph issues, characters should generally move better now. *Updated localized text based on community feedback. *Updated several text strings. *Fixed issues related to animations depending on the FOV. *Fixed other FOV related issues. *Fixed a disappearing monitor in the safe house. *Fixed spots where the player could get stuck. *Added orange text on DLC items, which should make clear now that the skull mask is a "loot bag dlc" item in orange text, just like an infamous item would. *Fixed an issue where bags could be thrown out of the world. *Fixed a bug where the game would crash if the player would view a corpse through a camera. *Fixed a bug so that team AI now properly follows the player in missions. *Fixed a bug where a converted enemy would stop to follow the player who converted it. *Fixed a bug in the safe house where the player could throw the bag into a place where he couldn't reach it again. *Fixed an issue where police officers would be "popping" on top of cars. *Added minor tweaks to level details. *Bulleted list. *Reduced the drop chance of a "money" card during a PAYDAY. Beta Update #4 *General GUI tweaks has been made, the PAYDAY cards now have higher resolution *During a PAYDAY, only weapon mods for weapons that you have unlocked can be dropped *You can now toggle if you want AI or not in the Planning Phase. *Shotgun reload animations have been updated. *Balanced the control phase - the more hostages you have the longer the law enforcers wait before they initiate. *Fixed a bug where the "new drop" icon would not dissapear in the main menu. Update #1 *Fixed the "card / loot drop crash" that community members would experience while in the money screen or in the PAYDAY. *Fixed the "achievement crash" that community members would experience whenever gaining certain achievements. This also solves the issue where players are disconnected from the server. *Fixed the "Bad Music" asset on the Nightclub level. It now correctly lowers the amount of people willing to dance to elevator music. *Fixed the "Pickup Truck" asset on the Nightclub level. It now works. *Removed the TV's in Four Stores' 24/7 store. *Removed civilian alert on the office windows facing the street in the Nightclub level. The music is too loud for civies outside the office to hear. Kinda like in that Hotline Miami level. *Removed civilian alert on the fancy striped lamps in the Nightclub level. *Fixed alley door in the Nightclub level. Update #2 Bain *CCE gets +10% cost reduction on all purchases on the Black Market. Controller support *Expanded Xbox 360 controller support by demand! *Text on title screen showing xbox controller support when controller is connected (so you know it is working) *You can now do text scrolling with controller *Ingame-chat is now visible with controller *Ingame-Voice chat is now available through push to talk with controller (press upwards on directional pad) Miscellaneous *You are no longer told that you will be released from custody as you get into custody (as you are done for...) *Fix for crash when joining a spectator camera at times Menu *Team AI on/off setting is now saved when changing contract *Can't kick a player at mission end screen (let's start with this and see if we need a vote system) *Fixed a graphical glitch in endscreen when level cap is reached Loot Drop *When 2 or more of the same weapon mod is in inventory, that weapon mod no longer drops. Enemies *Bulldozer now talks! *Tazer also talks! *Fix for client not being able to melee a Bulldozer Weapons *Added sound to the AK5 reload *Improved Ak47 reload *Fixed bug with extended mag for r870 giving more ammo than intended Skills *DOMINATOR - Clients are now able to trade intimidated enemies Bank Heist *Bank Deposit is more rewarding (and more risky) *Fixed an assets problem with cameras not highlighting the control box *Fixed catwalk on bank roof that bugged out collision wise Firestarter Day 3 *Fixed some objectives staying even though they were finished in some cases. *Fixed the vault door glitch/exploit (you wont “accidentally” fall through it :)) Mallcrashers *Reduced the amount of time between Bain saying damage values. *Big bug removed on Mallcrasher, that gave players 30x the worth of small windows when destroying 3 bugged windows. Also, rebalanced so that small stuff (vases, bottles etc) give more then before. Also added car windows ad upped car destruction value. Art Gallery *Fix for rare crash when client shoots at enemies while host leaves the game. *Changed private lobby properties and changed how invite is send/accepted. *Invites to private games now work. Nightclub *Fixed the pickup asset. Sometimes the guy took a day off and did not show up! *Fixed crash sometimes when host was trading hostages *Added real bad music to the bad music asset that reduces the amount of civilians in the club. *Changed so music stops sooner. This prevents the too long overlap when the assault starts. Big Oil *Fixed keycard asset from Big oil 1 to Big Oil2 – it spawned 4 cards. Now it spawns 1 card and on the ground in front of the team when they start. The keycard is highlighted. Pick it up and open the door of choice. Framing Frame *Optimized some collision on the train Jewelry store *Fixed that if you stand on the safe door on Jewellery store while it's drilling, and then keep yourself on the door while it opens, as soon as you get off the door you fall through the floor to the base of the map, and then teleport back to the playable area. So now you can stand on the safe door..... *Fixed so that Bain does not tell you the police are sending in harder units, even though there are no police as you are in full stealth. *Made it so the small parking lot booth does not allow the police to walls of it if you are inside. Rats *Bain speaks the correct line when player gets money and intel. Update #3 *Fixed a bug so that Players can now use the "invite friends" feature in-game again. Update #4 *Fixed a bug on the bank job(s) where sometimes the van door wouldn't open, causing progression to halt. *Fixed a bug on the Firestarter 3 job where sometimes the player could not secure bags. *Fixed a bug where a secondary gun would not show up in the safe house. Update #5 Gameplay *We got word from Bain that the Washington PD is really stepping up their car chase unit - keep an extra eye out in the back mirror heading out of your heists. *Bags can no longer can be grabbed through walls, fences etc. *Players can no longer revive other players trough walls. *Loot bags now show up in a growing pile in the escape car and chopper. Skills *Updated several skill descriptions. *ECM jammers can now be used to open ATM machines. *Tweaked ECM feedback potency. *Silent Killer buffed. *Silent Drilling - now lowers the drill sound effect volume when skill is activated. *Chameleon skill description text is now updated and more descriptive. *Drill Sergeant BASIC and ACE bonuses increased. *Buffed Cable Guy ACE. *Buffed converted cops damage. *Buffed Underdog BASIC. *Stockholm Syndrome - Civilians revive the player faster now. Saves *Fixed that the progress backup save language wasn't clear enough. HUD *HUD viewpoints no longer clips at the edges. Sound *Added beeping call sound for the pager call. *Cranked up the volume on the ECM jammer. *New Bain-lines added. *Added new footsteps. *Weapon animations now stop at mission end to prevent them from triggering sounds. Weapons *Fixed some pistols not using "aiming sensitivity". Crime.net & Menu *Added More filter options in crime.net. Pick difficulty, server numbers, new (1 player in) and old (2-3 players in) servers *XP tweaks to 1 day jobs versus 3 day jobs, it is now much more worth doing 2-3 day jobs. *Prevent terminate contract option if signed out (server in failed/disconnected state). *Fixed a crash when host sign-out and sign-in during loading. *Fixed support for ultra widescreen / eyefinity. *Magically fixed controller for in game manual. Enemies *Enemies will now be highlighted when they are behind glass, while player is looking through cameras, and the "box" marking heads of enemies will work through glass. *Gangsters can be highlighted during sneak phase. *Tweaked enemy surrender chances. *Sniper shoots less often but packs more punch. *Taser has more health and is a bit more sadistic. *Bulldozer has now a higher damage tolerance, and is more evil. *Taser volume cranked up. *Converted guards on players side don't try to sneak off a call for backup. Animations *Fix on saw melee. Network *Fixed a Steam disconnect issue caused by slow hard drives stalling the network thread. *Optimize the network code for less waiting. Mallcrashers Job *Lots of new art for the mall such as lamps, barista furniture and more. *New asset icons for Mallcrasher gas cans are in. *Blocked off a place in the gym where the player could get stuck. *Fixed a wonky door on Mallcrasher. *Made the AI move around better on the map. *Removed the small rooms with the gas cans. Framing Frame Job - Train Trade *Fixed issues where bags wouldn't count when traded in the Train Trade. *Bag collision on roof of train fixed. *Fixed collision in the secret tunnels. *Removed a floating stone. Ukranian Job *Safes that would spawn inside of walls have been removed. Bank Heist Jobs *Moved the ATM machines in the lobby a bit so they don't intersect. *Thermal drill now gets Technician bonuses for speed, alert radius and fixing itself. Framing Frame Job *Fixed disappearing environment on the roof on the penthouse. *Fixed a light bug. *Fixed some rare objectives bug. Four Stores Job *ATM machines now have a random chance on appearing. *Changed civilian animations so that there no longer are stonecold civilians during assaults. Rats Job - Trade *Fixed a crash related to the client drop-in joining and crashing after a couple of seconds. Art - Miscellaneous *Made glass double sided on player van. *Added window damage on office dividers with glass in them. Escapes *Added Park Escape in daytime and Cafe Escape in daytime for better variety. *Removed some flying bushes on the Park Escape. Watchdogs Job - Truck load *Fixed a gate that reacted in a strange way when C4 was used. *Fixed an issue where bags could be thrown in unreachable places. Firestarter Job - Day 1 *Fixed so cameras stop beeping after the alarm goes off. Firestarter Job - Day 2 *Fix for cuffed guard that is not detected as suspicious activity. *Fixed breakable glass in the server room. Safe house *Fix for one secondary slot missing in weapons rack. Category:PAYDAY 2